


【忘川N.O.35】

by L1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	【忘川N.O.35】

解雨臣动作凶巴巴的，吻落下来却格外的轻。他细细研磨着二月红的唇，前几日因为发烧而有些干的唇瓣今天已经养好了，解雨臣含在嘴里细细吸吮着，又因为二月红主动张开的嘴而欣喜，像个毛头小子一样欢喜的肆意攻池掠地。他一手揽着二月红的后脑，一手在他腰身上虫儿似的游走，直到二月红彻底软了身子，才微微分开些距离。   
眼里水光潋滟，一张脸蜜桃儿似的红，微微张着嘴喘着，吐气如兰，是绝佳的风景。  
解雨臣突然有些懊恼，就该一开始就把这人就地正法。  
他想起什么似的，在床上膝行，挪到床头柜的位置，一手拉开抽屉，一手把抽屉下面的什么东西扣下来扯断了线扔掉。他从抽屉里拿了一个小罐子，拍了拍二月红的肩：“自己脱还是我伺候你？”  
二月红红透了一张脸，看着解雨臣手里的凡士林，心里虽然早就有准备，但真到了这一刻还是迟疑。长袍扣子被解雨臣解了大半，大敞着领口松松垮垮在他身上，露出长而直的锁骨，和上面一串的红痕。  
像是情色在他不染纤尘的身上绘制一副踏雪寻梅。  
解雨臣看着他，看着他葱白的手指轻轻动作着，将长衫从肩头扒下来，大姑娘似的，慢慢吞吞。解雨臣面上也不急，只是西裤下骇人的凸起暴露了他的心思。  
二月红解开亵衣的绳，解雨臣便没让他继续脱下去，而是抓着他的手让他给自己解皮带。二月红穿中式的衣服多，这些洋气的他没怎么接触，加上心跟揣了三五十只兔子一样的乱蹦，解了半天也没解开。解雨臣就抓着他的手，带着他解开皮带，拉下拉链，解雨臣是跪在床上的，西裤退下滑到膝弯，解雨臣又抓着他的手把那东西从内裤里掏出来。  
大的有些骇人，热的有些烫手。这是二月红最直观的感受。  
雪白的亵衣敞着，胸前两颗浅茶色的果子若隐若现。解雨臣深深地看了一眼，便让二月红背对着他趴好。他自诩是个合格的情人，至少是挖了一大块脂膏往二月红股间敷。往日里都是别人伺候他，压在身下花钱发泄欲望，从没想过要去扩张。许是二月红那种艳丽的脸让人打心眼里想疼他，想让他哭，想弄脏他，却不忍心让他难受，只想让他醉生梦死，让他享受人间极乐，让他从此就只能在自己身下，食髓知味。  
解雨臣虽是有心扩张，但到底是没伺候过人的少爷，胡乱抹了几把就提着巨刃往里捅，疼得二月红一张绯红的脸苍白，咬着嘴唇不敢吭声。解雨臣也不好受，里面太紧了，太涩了，夹的他生疼。他额头上憋的全是汗，又顺着坚硬的下颌曲线滚落到二月红雪白的背上。  
二月红感受到背上滚烫的液体，也是一惊：“你……哭什么，我还没哭呢……嗯……”  
解雨臣被他气笑了，拍了拍他的背：“被你夹出汗了，怎么这么生涩，跟没被人开发过似的。”  
二月红不说话了，脸埋在云似的枕头里，任由发丝湿漉漉的搭在颊边，更衬得他唇似朱砂腮似雪。解雨臣看着眼前的美景，又没听见二月红的回应，心下也是一颤，隐约猜到了什么，动作不由更加小心了一些。他小心翼翼把自己推进去，整根没入时，两个人都发出了喟叹 。  
解雨臣趴在二月红的背上，并不急着动，而是细细的亲。后头被入侵的感觉并不好受，二月红眼角都是红的，扭了扭身子催着他动一动。解雨臣便顺其自然的，双手掐着二月红的腰，由慢到快，深入浅出，挺动着下身，手却从来没离开过二月红的身体。  
也不知过了多久，久到二月红疼软的性器早就硬挺着却再也泄不出东西，久到他松开被咬出牙印的唇，猫儿似的趴在松软的被子里无意识的呻吟，久到他紧绷的神经被攻池掠地，最后崩塌，只剩下软成一滩春水。   
解雨臣才终于泄在他身体里。  
大股大股的，与体温相近的液体将他的内里填的满满的，连同着灵魂好像也注入了什么。  
哪里不一样了，二月红被解雨臣揽着腰翻过身来再次入侵时，浑浑噩噩的想。


End file.
